


Clothes Off!

by patdaddytrohman



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Stripper, Victoria Asher - Freeform, lap dance, patrick stump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdaddytrohman/pseuds/patdaddytrohman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Patrick's birthday and the guys decide to surprise him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Off!

**Author's Note:**

> so there is not enough Tricky in this world. i hope you all like this bc im a pretty shitty writer so im sorry. if you do end up liking it though, you should leave some kudos and comments and all that jazz :)

“You guys got me a WHAT?!” Patrick asked Gabe.

“Yeah, man! We got you a stripper!” an already drunk Gabe answered. Patrick’s friends knew that he didn’t like surprises. They made it a point to tell him about the party they were going to throw him at Brendon’s house, however they failed to mention the fact that there’s going to be some strange girl rubbing herself all up against him.

“Guys, you know that sort of thing makes me uncomfortable,” Patrick said to his friends.

“Oh come on, Patrick! You’re 23 now! It’s about time you let loose and stop being such a pussy,” Pete said. Joe handed him a shot in an attempt to make him not care so much. Patrick gladly took it, but he was still nervous about the whole stripper thing. Patrick thought that maybe he could get drunk enough that he wouldn’t care about it.

“Andy, when is she going to be here?” Patrick whispered. He knew that Andy was his only real friend when it came to everyone picking on him.

“Gabe said she’d be here at 10 o’clock,” Andy answered with a cup of tea in his hand since he doesn’t drink. 

‘Fuck,’ Patrick thought. It was 9:30 right now. A half hour was not enough time for Patrick to get super drunk without getting sick. “Okay! Thanks, man!” he said in a fake happy voice as he took a shot glass from Nate’s hand and drank it. Nate was also too drunk to care. In fact, everyone was already drunk except for Patrick and Andy. 

“Patrick! Stop worrying and enjoy YOUR birthday party!” Brendon yelled from across the room motioning Patrick over. Patrick knew the night was going to end in disaster, so he decided to have fun while he could. He drank and laughed with his friends, trying to forget about what was going to happen soon.

 

Victoria was in her room getting ready for work. She was usually at the club at this time of night, but she was hired to go to some guy’s birthday party. She just happens to be the best in her profession in town. When the guy who called said he wanted the best they had, she was surprised. ‘Who has enough money to afford me for the whole night? And all for themselves?’ she though. ‘Oh well. That just means better tips.’

Being a stripper was not her ideal career in life, but just waitressing during the day was not paying her rent. She didn’t mind taking her clothes off for strange men (and sometimes women), because she was very comfortable with her body. Plus, she was never going to see these people again.

She applied the finishing touches of her makeup and went to her closet. She picked out her best black, lacey lingerie, a black mini dress, and red stiletto heels. She was not in the mood for work tonight, but her rent was coming up. She fixed her short, black hair once more and headed out the door.

 

The time was 10:02. Patrick had finally started having a good time with his buddies. Good enough that he totally lost track of time. That is, until he heard a knock at the door.

“Guys! Guess who’s here!” Gabe said as he approached the door.

“Oh shit!” Patrick yelled as he ran into the nearest closet. He slammed the door behind him, hitting his heel. He completely forgot that the stripper was coming and didn’t think of an alternative plan. He decided that Brendon’s walk-in storage closet was not a very good hiding spot, but it was too late now. He sat quietly a few feet away from the door as he tried listening to what was going on in the living room.

 

All of the guys were too excited to notice that Patrick had disappeared.

“Good evening, miss!” Gabe said not noticing who was standing right in front of him. “How are y-” he stopped.

“What the fuck?!” Victoria yelled as she let herself inside. Most of the room stood with their jaws to the ground, because they had never seen this much of Victoria before. “What kind of sick joke is this?” Victoria asked.

“It’s not a joke! We didn’t know you were a stripper!” Gabe said.

“Oh bullshit! You guys suck,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Damn Vicky! You are looking hella fine, girl!” a completely wasted Alex yelled.

“Fuck off, Suarez,” she said crossing her arms and looking away.

“Victoria,” Ryland said in his Guy Ripley voice. He pushed right past Alex in order to put his arm around Victoria. “We meet again. How are you my dear?”

“Ryland, can you not? I’m obviously not in the mood,” Victoria said pushing Ryland off of her.

“Ryland? What are you talking about? It’s me! Guy Ripley!”

“Delicious!” the entire room chimed in, raising their drinks in the air. Victoria can feel herself get warm because of how annoyed and pissed off she was. Her fists were clenched until they turned as red as her shoes.

“Uuuugh!” she screamed before bickering with her old friends.

Being straightedge and all, Andy was the only one in the room (minus Victoria) who was not completely wasted. He knew that his drunk friends were just trying to get under Victoria’s skin at this point. While everyone in the room pointlessly yelled at each other, Andy scanned the loud and crowded room. He noticed that they were missing the key factor of the night.

Andy grabbed Pete’s arm and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. No one seemed to notice that Pete was interrupted mid-sentence. “Hey man. Where the fuck did Patrick go?” Pete looked around the room and realized his best friend was nowhere in sight. He smiled and giggled at Andy and began down Brendon’s dark and narrow hallways. ‘Oh great,’ Andy thought to himself. ‘What is his drunk ass up to now?’ He decided he would find out sooner or later and took a seat to watch the rest of the drunken bickering.

Pete opened doors as he made his way down the hallway. He opened the door to Brendon’s room to find nothing but a mess all over the floor. He carefully shut the door and opened the doors to the guest room and the bathroom. Both empty. However, there was one door on his left remaining. It was just a closet, but he decided to check anyway. He opened the door not realizing that what seemed to be regular coat closet from the outside was actually a fairly large walk-in storage closet. Inside of the dark room was Patrick hiding his face in his hands. Patrick removed his hands from his face to see who had found him.

“Holy shit, Patrick? A closet? Really? You’re too much, bro!” Pete laughed.

“Pete! Wa-” Patrick tried explaining before Pete slammed the door and made his way back to the living room. Patrick, too scared to switch hiding spots, just hid farther back in the closet. 

 

“Whatever. I’m sick of bickering with you drunken idiots,” Victoria said. “Before I leave though, the least you can do is let me pee. Brendon, where’s your bathroom?”

Pete saw this as a perfect opportunity to give Patrick what he really deserves for his birthday. “Allow me!” Pete said as he hurried over to Victoria before Brendon could say anything. He let her walk into the hallway first so he could wink at his friends behind him. Suddenly, they knew what was going on and hid their chuckles back as much as they could. 

Pete twisted the knob on the last door on the left. The room was still dark and as Victoria took a single step, Pete pushed her into the closet, making her stumble in her heels, and locked the door. He ran back to the room with his friends so they could laugh together and give Patrick and Victoria their “alone time.”

“PETE, YOU IDIOT! LET ME OUT! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” Victoria screamed as she banged her fists on the door. She stopped when she heard a soft, familiar voice.

“V-Victoria?” Patrick asked which caused her to quickly turn around.

“Holy shit, Patrick! You scared me!” she exclaimed as she put her heart to her chest.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!” Patrick said still crunched up by the wall.

“No no! It’s fine!” she assured him as she carefully took a few steps closer, since the room was still pitch black.

“Well, uh, what are you doing here?” Patrick asked not realizing how douchey it sounded. “I mean, the guys didn’t mention that you were invited, so I was just, you know, wondering,” he covered up.

“Trust me, neither did I,” she said looking for a light switch. “But Patrick, I think the real question here is why the fuck are you sitting in a closet?”

“Well you see, the guys threw me this not surprise birthday party but they failed to tell me-” 

Patrick was cut off when light filled the small room and saw Victoria standing before him in her small, black dress and red heels “Holy smokes,” he said with his eyes wide open.

“Yeah, yeah. I look great. Now what did those jackasses fail to tell you?” she said sitting down next to Patrick.

“Um, they failed to tell me that they hired a stripper for me. And you know how awkward I am. So I hid in here,” Patrick explained.

“Well, if you couldn’t tell by now, that would be me.”

“Yeah. I, uh, I got that now,” he replied with his eyes glued to her revealing chest.

Victoria waited a few moments before trying to get his attention, “Patrick?”

“Yeah?” he answered, looking up for only half a second.

“My eyes are up here, buddy.”

“What? Oh! Sorry!” he said finally looking at the empty space in front of him.

“Damn. It’s like you’ve never seen a pair of tits before,” she said resting her head on the wall behind her.

“What? Come on! I’ve seen those a coupl-maybe once,” he said looking down to his lap.

“Wait! Are you telling me that I’m the only person you’ve hooked up with?!” Victoria asked as she shot her head up to face Patrick.

“Well….” He started, lifting his head up.

“Patrick! That was three years ago!”

“I know! I guess I’m just not good with girls,” he said looking back down and hiding his hands in the sleeves of his mushroom zip up hoodie.

“Well,” Victoria started as she stood up. “In that case, why don’t I give you what I came here for.” She offered her hand out to Patrick to help him up. He looked up, pretending that he can’t see up her short dress, and grabbed her hand.

Victoria scanned the closet and found a lonely folding chair in the corner. She grabbed it and set it up in the middle of the room. “Sit.” She motioned towards the chair. Patrick did what he was told and sat in the chair with his body leaning forward. “Come on, Trick. Get comfortable,” Victoria said pushing his torso to the back of the chair. He let out a squeak which made Victoria giggle.

“You know, you don’t have to do this,” Patrick said as Victoria positioned herself behind the chair.

“Yeah, well, I want to. It’s your birthday,” she said as she took her hands down his chest all the way down to his hips. “And I have to give you some sort of present,” she whispered in his ear. Patrick could already feel himself getting hot. His face was red and the warmth of Victoria’s breath on his cheek wasn’t helping. He tensed up from being so turned on already. After all, it has been awhile since he’s gotten any action.

“What’s wrong, Patrick?” Victoria asked in her very seductive voice while migrating to his side.

“Um, nothing. It’s just…a bit hot in here…is all,” Patrick nervously answered.

“Well duhh! You’ve got this hoodie on,” Victoria started. “Here. Let me help you.” She reached for his chest again, touching him way more than necessary. She unzipped his hoodie with one hand and kept the other attached to his t-shirt. She slipped the jacket off of him and held it in one hand.

“Better?” she asked with her free hand on her hip. Patrick stared at Victoria’s amazing body before him, barely being able to nod. Victoria smiled and turned around to put his hoodie on the ground. She made sure to stick her butt out so Patrick could get a better look. Suddenly, Patrick got a boost of confidence and slapped her ass, which made her drop the sweatshirt sooner than planned.

“Oh you’re gunna pay for that, Stump!” Victoria said jokingly.

“I’d like to see you try,” he answered biting his lip. She stomped over to him and straddled him. Her dress came up to her waist since it was so tight, exposing her lacey panties she wore for the night. She cupped his face and touched his forehead with her own. 

The room was silently, except for the heavy breathing coming from the both of them and the faint music coming from the living room. Victoria moved her hips to the beat, rubbing herself on his obviously hard crotch. Her red lips reached towards his, but she continually moved away each time his lips got closer.

“Fuck, Victoria. Quit being a tease,” Patrick said with his hands on Victoria’s hips.

“It’s only fair!” she answered, bringing her head away from his.

“Hey, it’s my birthday. Remember?” he said stopping her hips from swaying.

“Ugh. Fine.” She reached behind her back and unzipped her dress. She pulled it over her head and threw it on top of the hoodie.

“Holy smokes,” Patrick said getting a close look at her boobs in the black bra. Victoria rolled her eyes at him for not being able to stop looking. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her chest. She closed the little space that was left between their stomachs. 

With Patrick being completely capable of groping a pair of tits by himself at this point, Victoria grabbed his shoulders and rolled her hips to the new song that began playing. Patrick’s gaze finally left her chest and was now on her mouth. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers.

At first, the kiss was soft and slow, but then started getting hotter and heavier. Victoria had forgotten how good of a kisser Patrick was. She pushed his trucker hat off and ran her hands through his shaggy hair. She bit his bottom lip, which made him moan a little too loudly. “Patrick! Shh!” Victoria said pulling away from the kiss.

“Oh come on Vicky! The guys are in the other room! We’re fine,” he replied pulling her back in. Patrick knew if Victoria kept up this lip biting thing, it would lead to much more. Not that he didn’t mind that, he just didn’t want it to happen in a fucking closet where someone could walk in any minute. He pulled away from the kiss to avoid any possible awkward situation.

“So, what exactly else do I get for my birthday?” he asked with his hand glued to her waist.

“How about we go to my place after your party and find out,” she replied with a wink.

“Sounds good. We need to get out of this fucking closet first, though.”

“You’re so right.” Victoria got off of Patrick’s lap and put her dress back on.

“PETE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” Patrick shouted, pounding his fist on the door.

“OW! JESUS CHRIST TRICK!” Pete shouted back, opening the door revealing the entire party in the hallway.

“What the fuck?? How long have you guys been standing there?” Patrick said in the doorway with his hair still a mess.

“Well….” Pete started.

“PATTY IS GUNNA GET SOME TONIGHT!!!” Gabe shouted from behind Pete.

“Oh yeah. And we heard just about everything before that as well,” Dallon chimed in from the back of the crowd.

“Yeah, dude. You’re fucking loud. We could’ve definitely heard you from the living room,” Joe added.

“Fuck off, guys. Can we just get back to the party?” he asked, grabbing his hoodie and hat from Victoria.

“Yeah, man! The night is still young! And there’s still plenty of alcohol!” Gabe answered, leading the group into the other room. Before Patrick could follow, Victoria snuck one last kiss, which made him blush. She giggled quietly and led him to the living room.


End file.
